Wasp's Suit
Wasp's original suit was woven from Unstable Molecules. After the death of his wife Pym took up the Wasp identity and designed his own Wasp suit to honor Janet. He also implanted Bio-Synthetic Wings in his back that allowed him to fly. Nadia Pym was the daughter Hank Pym didn't know he had. After escaping Red Room Academy, Nadia visited her father's house, only to discover that her father seemingly perished in a battle with Ultron. Overcome with grief, she broke into his home and created her own Wasp Suit and Bio-Synthetic Wings. Powers Size Reduction: The suit originally allowed Janet the ability to reduce herself in size, down to the dimensions of the insect from which she takes her name, roughly 1/2 inch in height. She usually chooses not to retain her standard density while at this reduced mass, but can choose to do so at will. The "lost" mass is shunted to a pocket dimension for later retrieval. Additionally, her strength was boosted while she is at reduced size, to the extent that she can bend a one-inch diameter steel bar almost double. Her size allows her to be easily unnoticed in most cases, allowing her to become stealthy in some cases. Over repeated exposure she was able to produce the Pym Particles internally. Bio-Synthetic Wings: Due to small implanted insect wings, the Wasp could fly at incredibly fast speeds. These are functional when she reduced herself in height, and can remain so until reaching a height that is a nearly foot shorter than her normal height. Her flight speed can also allow her to gain a form of superhuman reflexes and agility, being able to easily evade targets and attacks. Wasp's Sting: The Wasp could generate powerful bio-electric blasts from her hand that have been shown to be capable of cutting through high-density structures and is able to cause extreme pain to superhumanly strong and highly durable beings. At first they were part of her suit, but in time Pym internalized it so she could produce them herself. Wasp Goggles: As the Wasp, Henry Pym wears a pair of specially designed goggles that enhanced his peripheral vision and could make video recordings of whatever he saw, they also contained a retinal scanner and analytical sensors, including devices that analyzed different kinds of energy, even magical energy, transmit his thoughts as radio frequencies to receiving radio equipment such as his Ant-Man helmet, and communicate with insects when not serving as eye protection. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Source On Earth-199999, Janet van Dyne worked with her husband Dr. Hank Pym to produce a suit that used Pym Particles to decrease the size of the wearer, much like Ant-Man's Suit could do for him. When she requested to accompany him on his missions he agreed and for some time they became a duo. Wearing the suit, Janet could shrink down to microscopic size. In this state her atoms would draw closer together, reducing her mass while retaining her full strength. The suit was also equipped with wings that allowed the wearer to fly when compressed to the size of an insect. This arrangement came to an unfortunate end on a mission to defuse a missile when neither of them could safely get inside. Janet switched off her regulator to shrink to subatomic size, thereby becoming small enough to slip between the molecules of the missile's casing. She successfully defused the warhead, but continued shrinking until for all intents and purposes she was gone. Years later, when Hope, their daughter, was already an adult, Hank showed her a suit he and her mother had created long ago, now realizing that the suit was always meant to be hers. Ant-Man (film) | CurrentOwner = Janet Van Dyne, Nadia Van Dyne | PreviousOwners = Dr. Henry Pym, Priya Aggarwal | Notes = * Like many costumes and equipment used by the heroes and villains of the multiverse, any appearance of the Wasp will feature an appearance of the Wasp Suit so not all appearances are listed. * During her early days as the Wasp, Janet would constantly alter her costumes for herself and wear different ones for almost every new mission. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Suits Category:Technology Category:Pym Particles Category:Ant-Man Equipment Category:Battlesuits Category:Size Alteration Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Unstable Molecules Category:Earth-199999